Innocent Intentions
by Saturn Angels
Summary: JS. After witnessing the death of her mother, Miranda (9 years old) wishes herself away. She witnesses Sarah's adventure in the Labyrinth and the after-effects. She decides to play matchmaker. RR! Chap 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: ...I don't own Sarah or Jareth...or Hoggle, or Ludo, or Sir Didymus..or the Labyrinth, ok!? Happy!? *cry*  
  
Thor: ...Amazing, this is the first time we all got together to write a fic...  
Vince: Yea...  
Vale: That means Thor can't say it sucks!  
Thor: ...I can say the chapters/parts that you write do!  
Vale: *pout*  
Tomoe: *sweatdrop* Alrighty..., just let them read...  
Fantasy Girl: Yea! So, r/r peoplez!  
  
INNOCENT INTENTIONS  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
BY:  
Thor, Vince, Vale, Tomoe, Fantasy Girl (Saturn Angels)  
  
Miranda, a nine year old girl, sat in bed reading her favorite book, Labyrinth. It was a stormy night and she couldn't sleep. She heard the front door open and immediately she smiled happilyand opened the door to her bedroom hoping to catch a glimpse of her father back from his buisness trip, instead she saw a tall man with black hair enter the house. She looked through the door confused at who this man was, she saw her mother come out of her bedroom expecting what she had but at finding the stranger in the house she tried to run back into her room to call the police, the man chased after her. Miranda didn't see any more, all she heard was screams...shouts and pleads...and after a while there was a gun shot...followed by another, then silence.   
  
Miranda shut the door quietly and locked it afraid that the man would come after her too. She quickly climbed in bed careful not to make the bed squeak and rolled into as tight ball, she hugged the leather book tightly to her chest wishing with all her might that it was real. Thunder rumbled in the background and lightning lit her room more then the Winnie-the-Pooh nite-light did. She cried silently and the tears rolled down her cheeks like waterfalls...mommy was dead...and wasn't coming back. It was too hard to believe...even harder so that she was murdered by someone...still in the house, she was alone and frightened. She prayed to know the words to make the goblins take her away, she prayed so hard she felt faint, "please..." she whispered, "please...I wish the goblins would come and take me away..." silence. There was banging at her door and a fear suddenly gripped her, "...I wish the goblins would come and take me away right now!" She shouted, there was silence and then scurrying around. Then she recognized a man's voice in the commotion, "Such a pity...as there is no one to try and save you, you have no chance of ever returning"  
  
Miranda threw the covers off of herself in a mix of emotions, he was surprised to see her small tear-stained face, "Y-You're really here...thank you," she said closing her eyes.  
  
He had expected her to try and take the words back like they always did, but instead was surprised when she ran up to him frightened and hugged him and began to sob, there was another pound at the door and Miranda clutched onto Jareth, "Please Mr. Goblin King...take me away from here!" She whispered desperately.  
  
Jareth looked at the small girl questioningly but nodded and took her to his castle, he would question her later when she was comfortable with the subject. Once they had reached the castle he assigned a gonblin, on of the less gruesome; to show her to her new bedroom.  
  
Miranda followed the small goblin, looking around her in amazement as other children peeked through half open doors. /Does that mean he doesn't turn little kids into goblins?/ she wondered but her thoughts were cut short as the goblin showed her to her room only stopping long enough to say, "You'll be sharing a room with Ms. Christina, she should explain how things work"  
  
Miranda nodded and walked in to be face-to-face with a short red-headed girl  
  
"My name's Christina, what's yours?"  
  
"Miranda..."  
  
"Well, Mira, how old are ya?"  
  
"Nine..."  
  
"Well, I'm ten so I get top bunk"  
  
Miranda shrugged she preferred bottom anway.  
  
"Well, who wished ya away? Mom? Brother? Sister? Dad? Step-parent? Step-sibling?"  
  
Miranda tilted her head to the side a bit, "Well, neither. I wished my self away"  
  
Christina was silent for a moment, "Well, you only tell me and Jarey that. To all the other kids you were wished away by your jealous step-brother John...who accepted his dreams, so now you're staying with us, alright?"  
  
Miranda nodded dumbly, "But wouldn't that be a lie? And who's Jarey?"  
  
"Believe the lies and they become truth, Jarey...is Jareth...you know the Goblin King?"  
  
"Ohhh..."  
  
"Well, I'll explain how things work around here in the morning, at breakfast. For now we sleep!" Christina said smiling as she climbed up to bed.  
  
Miranda climbed into bed as well looking around her. The room was of good-size, complete with a walk-in closet, a modern bathroom, bunk-beds, a couch, and some other things common in modern homes. Miranda sighed closing her eyes tightly, maybe she would wake up and find out it was all a dream...that her mother was still alive...her father was at home...and they were a happily family. With those thoughts Miranda fell into a peaceful slumber, a warm smile playing across her thin lips.  
  
-The Next Morning-  
  
Christina tapped Miranda on the shoulder, which was rudely swatted away. Finally losing her patience she shove Miranda off the bed.   
  
Miranda sat up quickly, "Heeey! What'd you do that for?!" She cried rubbing her head immediately thankful she didn't get top-bunk.  
  
"Hurry and get dressed! We're gonna be late for breakfast!" I already picked out a dress for you, now change then I'll do your hair!"  
  
Miranda nodded and changed as quick as she could into a sky-blue and cerulean dress, the top was dark blue velvet, and the skirt was light blue polyester, it had a baby-blue bow at the back, and was completed by a necklace - gold-chained with a blood-stone hanging from it.  
  
"Good!" Christina said with an approving smile, she wore the same thing though in shades of green with a necklace of jade. She quickly put Mira's hair into a french braid, "Good, you look fine! Now hurry and let's go!"  
  
They ran quickly to the dining room where atleast fourteen children sat.  
  
"The other kids went to live in the Elfen kingdom after Jarey ran out of room here..." Christina explained as they sat down just as Jareth entered.  
  
After Jareth was seated food magically appeared on their once empty plates. Everyone ate heartily, and surprisingly so did Miranda, it was normal food. Breakfast soon finished and before Jareth left Christina ran up to him with a grin, "Jarey? Can I take Mira to the gardens to explain how things work here? Pleeeeaaasssee?"  
  
Jareth rolled his eyes at the little girl pleading with him, "Fine...but my name is Jareth, if you refuse to call me by my correct first name I shall tip you head first into the Bog of Eternal Stench"  
  
Christina grinned, "Of course you will. See ya at lunch time Jarey-kins!" Before Jareth had time to yell at her, she grabbed Mira's hand and ran out of the dining room.  
  
Once they reached the garden they sat at a small stone bench next to fountain directly in the middle of the garden three-quarters surrounded by bushes. Christina smiled, "Alright first of all you can call me Christi, Rule #1 when someone is facing the Labyrinth you must never ever allow yourself to be seen. Rule #2 Once you're a teenager Jarey or someone else assigned will teach you magic. Rule #3 Jarey threatens us all at one point or another, he won't do anything bad though unless you kill someone or something. Rule #4 Stay far far away from the Bog of Eternal Stench. Rule #5 Never wander outside the castle without permission. Rule #6 Never go into the Labyrinth without Jareth, I mean Jarey knowing and never go alone if you do get to go. Rule #7..." She was interrupted by snickering in the background but she continued, "Rule #7...Always beware boys hiding behind bushes eavesdropping!" She yelled angrily as both girls turned to see two boys hiding behind the bushes. Christi glared at them, "That one on the left is Darius who's 10, and on the right is Andrew who's 11. Now back to--"  
  
They were interrupted by a small goblin approaching, "Excuse me Masters and Mistresses, King Jareth requires all the children's presence. Someone has challenged the Labyrinth"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
To be continued...  
  
Vince: ...Come on...guess who that 'someone' is!  
Vale: r/r!!  
Thor: ...Sarah?  
Fantasy Girl: SHHH!!!  
Tomoe: Baka Thor...ruin it for them...  
Thor: It's obvious...  
Vale: *shrug* r&r!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer: ...We don't own Sarah or Jareth...or Hoggle, or Ludo, or Sir Didymus..or the Labyrinth, ok!? Happy!? *cry* You damned laywers! *cries more*  
  
  
INNOCENT INTENTIONS  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
BY:  
Thor, Vince, Vale, Tomoe, Fantasy Girl (Saturn Angels)  
  
Last time:  
  
Once they reached the garden they sat at a small stone bench next to fountain directly in the middle of the garden three-quarters surrounded by bushes. Christina smiled, "Alright first of all you can call me Christi, Rule #1 when someone is facing the Labyrinth you must never ever allow yourself to be seen. Rule #2 Once you're a teenager Jarey or someone else assigned will teach you magic. Rule #3 Jarey threatens us all at one point or another, he won't do anything bad though unless you kill someone or something. Rule #4 Stay far far away from the Bog of Eternal Stench. Rule #5 Never wander outside the castle without permission. Rule #6 Never go into the Labyrinth without Jareth, I mean Jarey knowing and never go alone if you do get to go. Rule #7..." She was interrupted by snickering in the background but she continued, "Rule #7...Always beware boys hiding behind bushes eavesdropping!" She yelled angrily as both girls turned to see two boys hiding behind the bushes. Christi glared at them, "That one on the left is Darius who's 10, and on the right is Andrew who's 11. Now back to--"  
  
They were interrupted by a small goblin approaching, "Excuse me Masters and Mistresses, King Jareth requires all the children's presence. Someone has challenged the Labyrinth"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
All the children gathered in the throne room. Jareth entered shortly after.  
  
"Now, all of you listen up...you are not to help at any costs. You are not to show your face out of rooms no matter what. The child is named Toby Williams he's only eleven months old and doesn't know how to speak yet. I am assigning..."  
  
The room suddenly filled with excitement, though Miranda didn't understand why.  
  
"I am assigning you children to look after him while Sarah Williams, his sister, challenges the labyrinth." Jareth explained.  
  
"You mean he's not staying with us?" Breanne said pouting as she flipped her light brown hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Of course he is you idiot," Cori, a twelve-year old blonde, said rolling her baby blue eyes skyward, "No one ever beats the Labyrinth, you should know that by now!"  
  
Breanne stuck her tongue out. Cori and Breanne were twins though Breanne had asked Jareth if he could give her black hair instead of blonde so now they looked a little different.  
  
Jareth handed Toby to Christina to hold then disappeared in a pretty puff of glitter. Toby immediately began crying.  
  
Christina looked at the baby nervously, she'd never dealt with a baby younger then three years old...how was she supposed to handle this!? Gotta give it to someone with more experience, "here you go Diana." she said handing Toby to Diana, a fourteen year old with silvery blonde hair and bright green eyes.   
  
Diana took Toby and rocked him slightly cooing comforting words in a different language.  
  
Toby immediately quieted down, stifled a yawn, and fell right to sleep.  
  
Miranda looked at the small blonde baby boy, "He's so cute..." she said quietly careful not to wake him.  
  
"Yeah...if you like fat faced kids." Andrew said snickering.   
  
Christina looked at him with a sophisticated look, "You're one to talk! I bet you were even uglier when you were that age. When you were born the doctors probably hit your face thinking it was your butt!"   
  
He looked angry, "Oh yeah? Well to me it looks like you were beaten with an ugly stick."  
  
"At least it didn't do as much damage as yours did."  
  
"Oh yeah!?"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
Right when they were about to engage in a fist-to-face combat Toby began crying louder then ever at being awakened from his slumber.  
  
"You see what you did!?" Christina asked as she glared at Andrew.  
  
"What I did? I wasn't the one who yelled 'yeah' so loud that it echoed off the halls!"  
  
"...you started it by insulting Toby. So it's your fault." Said Christina sticking out her tongue.  
  
Miranda shook her head slightly and all of the boys went into their rooms to play.  
  
The girls stayed and stared at the baby who was still crying despite Diana's tries to make him go to sleep.  
  
"Well how are we going to make him fall asleep?" asked Rina the youngest of their group at age four and a half. She had her middle finger and ring finger of her right hand in her mouth, those were the ones she sucked on instead of her thumb and in her left she held a faded purple teddy-bear.  
  
"He doesn't have to fall asleep." Diana said thinking for a while, "Maybe just play with him or something."  
  
"Well what does he like to play with?" asked Breanne, "I mean we all haven't been Aboveground for a while."  
  
"Well Miranda just got here didn't she? So what do little kids play with?" asked Cori.  
  
"Um...well, I don't really have any siblings but my best friend Molly had a baby sister and she played with stuffed animals and dolls."  
  
"Can you think about the toys for a moment?" asked Diana as she put Toby on the floor for a little while.  
  
"Sure," Miranda said unsure but she thought about the many different toys anyway. And Diana's cold fingers soon pressed against Miranda's forehead and when they finally left, Miranda opened her eyes to see a pile of toys.  
  
Suddenly Jareth appeared and looked at Diana sternly, "Diana. I told you you're not allowed to use magic without a supervisor until you're 18."  
  
"Sorry, Jareth but the kid was crying and we needed to make some toys for him."  
  
"I hope that will be enough," replied Jareth sarcastically as he looked over at the huge pile of toys.   
  
"I'm sure it will be. Now you can go attend to your usual matters of changing the Labyrinth around as the poor girl tries to get through it."  
  
Before Diana even finished the sentence Jareth had already disappeared.  
  
"Hey Di, the kid's still crying...I don't think he wanted toys." Christina said as Toby's crying still filled the room.  
  
"Maybe he's hungry?" Miranda suggested but before Diana was going to summon baby food Breanne started smelling at the air curiously. Cori followed suit then everyone and soon enough all of them plugged their noses and tried to clear the air by waving their hands around.   
  
"Ugh! What is that smell!?" Cori asked though it sounded rather comical as she had her nose plugged.  
  
"I think he went to the bathroom..." Diana replied.  
  
"In his pants? Ew!" Cori said sticking out her tongue.  
  
"That means you have to change his diapers...he's not potty-trained yet..." Miranda said who had her hand over her mouth and nose as she breathed in and out Darth Vader style.   
  
They all stared at Toby who was still sitting on the floor bawling.  
  
"Er...I think I hear Andrew insulting me. I have to go and teach him a lesson! Have fun!" called Christi as she ran out of the room.  
  
Breanne and Cori looked at eachother, "I think Jareth is calling me," they said in unison and ran off. Rina had already left the room along with everyone else leaving Miranda and Diana.  
  
Diana sighed and shrugged, "Alright Miranda think of some clean dipers, baby wipes, a trash can, and anything else we'll be needing."  
  
Miranda did as she was told and thought of the items. Diana produced them and took off Toby's diaper which made the smell suddenly ten times stronger.  
  
"AGH!!!" the cried in unison and covered their noses with their sleeves.  
  
"I'm never having a child..." Diana said as she threw the dirty diaper away and with a grimace began the cleaning process, "I think I'm going to throw up..." she said still wearing the disgusted grimace, "You could have thought of gloves you know."  
  
"Sorry. Just think of it as chocolate."  
  
"Only it smells bad and I don't want to eat it," said Diana as she put the clean diaper on Toby who stopped crying. Diana ran off to wash her hands and suddenly all the girls poured back in saying they were false alarms and no one had been calling them.   
  
"Oh I see you and Diana managed to change the baby's diapers? I would've helped but I really thought I heard Jareth calling me..." Cori said mocking sadness.  
  
"You can do it next time," said Diana walking into the room drying her hands on a towel, "That was the nastiest thing I've ever done. And I swear I will never do it again."  
  
Christina sighed, "I really would have helped you but Andrew was talking about me to his friends saying that I was annoying and ugly."  
  
"Yeah right, admit it we just didn't want to change Toby's diapers," Breanne said with a long sigh.  
  
"Well you might not have wanted to, as I didn't, but I would've stayed. And if you want proof that Andrew called me those things then go and see for yourself."  
  
"No need to come and look, Jareth said it was our turn to take care of the kid," Andrew said as he walked in, his arms folded across his chest, with a beautiful blue bruise forming on his jaw. Christina only smirked and stuck her tongue out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
To be continued...  
  
Vince: ...Dirty diapers... I shudder to think *shudder*  
Vale: r/r!!  
Thor: *nod* so do I. So do I.  
Fantasy Girl: please leave a little contribution in the little bow.  
Tomoe: Bow?  
Fantasy Girl: ...box. Sorry. jeez, Ms. PERFECT!   
Tomoe: Yup. I am perfect aren't I?  
  
So, now our shout out list ^_^ Big thanks to all who reviewed!!!  
  
littlerabbit, who reviewed three times and got Thor...okay all of us off our lazy @$$es to post this chapter.   
  
Maine19, thank you ^_^ we promise not to let it die. Or atleast me and Tomoe'll keep working on it, other people may stop helping *cough Thor, Vince cough*   
  
Qe Too, multiple personality? *sigh* Five different people. FIVE DIFFERENT PEOPLE. geeze. I hate having to explain to everyone -_-. But thanks for your review nonetheless. Not much I'm willing to do about Christi's attitude until she gets a bit older though.  
  
crystalqueen, your review was short...but sweet ^_^ thanks.   
  
Lady of Aferval, thanks for your review ^_^  
  
Silver Space, of course it was obvious, haha. Who else would it be? ^_^  
  
AuBrie, thank you ^_^ such a nice review ^_~ I'll try and keep the chapters coming and try not to get writer's block too often. ^_^   
  
dawn, one of my favorite authors was the first to review...@_@ I think I'm going to die ;_;  
  
Thanks for your reviews peoples, they're greatly appreciated!! ^_^ stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Diclaimer: ...We wish we owned the Labyrinth-- because then that would mean we owned Jareth and that's a whole step closer to world domination 

Sorry for not updating in so long... but everything's been kind of hectic around here... just a little though.

INNOCENT INTENTIONS  
CHAPTER THREE  
BY:  
Thor, Vince, Vale, Tomoe, Fantasy Girl (Saturn Angels)

Last time:

Christina sighed, "I really would have helped you but Andrew was talking about me to his friends saying that I was annoying and ugly."

"Yeah right, admit it we just didn't want to change Toby's diapers," Breanne said with a long sigh.

"Well you might not have wanted to, as I didn't, but I would've stayed. And if you want proof that Andrew called me those things then go and see for yourself."

"No need to come and look, Jareth said it was our turn to take care of the kid," Andrew said as he walked in, his arms folded across his chest, with a beautiful blue bruise forming on his jaw. Christina only smirked and stuck her tongue out.

-----------

So they passed the day along like that, taking turns with Toby, making sure not to be seen by Sarah Williams, getting Diana to form crystals in order to watch the boy's brother.

"Ugh," Christina said, rolling her eyes heavenward as they watched her in the crystal as she entered the junkyard, "I hate girls like her. Look at all the fantasy stuff she has in her room-- not one plushie of us I should mention."

Miranda shook her head, "People don't know what the Goblin King really does with the children..."

"You mean mortals-- well, normal people actually think he'd turn us into goblins?" Cori asked, blinking at Miranda, "How stupid."

Miranda shrugged, "Who's going to tell them differently?"

Christina put her hands on her hips, "I would!"

"If you get ever make it to Aboveground..." Diana teased with a small smile.

Christina pouted, sticking out her lower lip, "Tease me all you want but you'll see, I'll be the best magic student in this whole Underground! Except for perhaps Jarey..."

Miranda shook her head, not really paying attention to her ranting friend but rather looking into the crystal and observing Jareth and Sarah as they danced.

"Has he made this illusion before?" she asked curiously since everyone else was preoccupied with Christina's claims to watch them anymore.

Breanne looked into the orb, Breanne's black hair falling in front of her face before she pushed it back behind her ear, "I haven't seen it before..."

"He has different tactics for each person..." Diana explained, "since Sarah Williams claimed that the Goblin King was in love with her... then he must of course, play the part."

"That's very good acting..." Miranda noted, watching the expression shown in Jareth's eyes very carefully, "Very good..."

Christina looked at the orb, 'hmph'ing to herself, "Hah. No way, you can tell it's just an act... perhaps you can't see through it because you've spent your whole life Aboveground just like Sarah Williams, but I can see it as clear as day."

"Protective, much?" Cori commented rolling her eyes in the blonde's direction, "You know, Jareth doesn't like you. He's just like your father or something."

Diana twitched slightly, she herself had fallen under Jareth's spell once... had fallen in love with him before realizing that he viewed her as nothing but a child, a sibling perhaps... but nothing more than that.

Christina stuck out her tongue, "Whatever."

Breanne shook her head, "At any rate... I think there is something developing between these two.. think she'll stay?"

"Nah.." Christina answered shaking her head.

"Think she'll win?"

Everyone scoffed at Cori's suggestion.

"Impossible.."

They watched in disbelief, as if it were some sort of soap opera. As they entered the Escher room... she was in the same castle as them... probably not even 100 feet away. Toby had been taken from the girls just a few hours earlier... he was to be used as the pawn.

Did Jareth... want Sarah to win?

No, it was... impossible. Improbable at the most...

And the girls had cried when Toby was taken from them, Christina constantly assuring them that he would be back.. that he would return.

But... he didn't. And that struck them all, perhaps not as much as it did Jareth though. The look of pain in his eyes caused Diana to shatter the crystal-- she couldn't take it any longer.

The air in the Labyrinth became heavy that day. All because of Sarah Williams... because she had defeated it, she had done the impossible. And everyone stared blankly in disbelief, all of them feeling suddenly betrayed...

She made it look so easy, so simple...

...then why hadn't their brothers, sister, mothers, fathers... why hadn't they been able to do it?

Why had some of them not even wanted to?

So, along with the Labyrinth dying many people began becoming depressed, and this did not bode well with Jareth who needed the support-- needed a way to find strength within something else and begin restoring things.

So naturally it would take much longer to fix... because the hearts of everyone were heavy, all except Miranda's... because she was in the Labyrinth with different circumstances.

"I know what we have to do." she announced, her hands balled into fists as it became clear to her, "We have to bring Sarah back here. She had the strength to defeat the Labyrinth-- she can restore it!"

Everyone stared at her as if she had gone mad, "Are you insane?" they had asked her.

"Who will help me? We... we have to go to her somehow, to tell her that we need her here."

"What makes you think she'll come back? She has Toby..." Cori said, shaking her head.

"Didn't you see the way she looked at him? When he practically proposed... she... she... I think she loved him. Loves him still maybe... and who are those who helped her?"

"Ludo, Hoggle, and Didymus." Christina said nodding slightly.

"Sir Didymus..." Breanne corrected.

Christina stuck her tongue out, "What about them Miranda?"

"Well... if we can get their help to convince her to return..."

"Why would they do that? They hate Jareth, as that blasted Hoggle has proven..." Cori said with a grimace.

"We'll convince them it's what's best for the Labyrinth-- because it is what's best for the Labyrinth."

So, with some more talking and whining Miranda was able to convince everyone that it was the right thing to do, the smart thing to do, the only thing to do.

And of course Jareth had no idea about it... which they didn't see as a problem at the time.

Initially Hoggle's first reply had been a definite no, with some strong words from Diana they were able to change his mind...

Meaning Ludo would be easy, and Didymus... with the right tempting would be just as simple.

Within the first day the girls had accomplished getting the three on their side, and the three had spoken with Sarah. As the three did this with use of mirrors and strange magics, the girls sat around anticipating what they should do as they ate dinner with the boys.

Jareth was absent from the dinner table.

"He must be very depressed if he's not eating with us..." Diana said worriedly.

Miranda shifted in her seat slightly, it felt different without Jareth sitting with them. It felt _wrong_... which made her want Sarah there even more. With Sarah there things would return to normal-- better than normal maybe.

She just wished that wasn't the hopeful thinking of a child... that Sarah would forive Jareth for doing what she ASKED him to do...

Later that night Christina and Miranda snuck out into the hedge maze to meet Hoggle and company as they brought word back of their conversation with Sarah.

"She said she wouldn't do it." Hoggle said with a shake of his dwarvish head, "she flat out refused."

"You're supposed to convince her." Christina replied glaring down at him.

"She left the room, wouldn't hear of it."

"Try again tomorrow." Miranda suggested before Christina interrupted her.

"No, try again tonight. She has to sleep in her room doesn't she? Catch her by surprise, force her to come with you back here if you must."

Hoggle nodded silently before Sir Didymus shook his head fervently.

"Milady should not have to return here in such circumstances, give her time and she shall return of her own free will."

So, Miranda refused to let Christina have the final decision and agreed with Didymus: to give her however much time she needed.

So time flew by as they waited; and even began forgetting that Sarah was to arrive someday. Jareth soon began growing out of his reclusive state, began frequenting himself around the castle, occasionally watching magic lessons, holding dances, restoring the Labyrinth, playing with the children, stealing children...

He was almost back to normal... and Miranda would have believed that he was if it wasn't for the strange far-off look in his eyes that he would get sometimes... or occassionally the sort of lackluster in them...

Years passed before Miranda was approached by Hoggle again, whom she had almost forgotten completely.

Miranda blinked, she was afterall 12 years old now, quite different then she had been when she had first arrived. "Sarah agreed?" Miranda asked, and had it not been for her pondering about Sarah Williams every now and then she even would have forgotten the girl.

"Tag!" Christina yelled, jumping on Miranda before looking down at the dwarf, "If it isn't Higgle."

"Hoggle."

"Whatever." she said, with a shrug. She rubbed her cheek against Miranda's back, "Come on Mira-- let's go beat up the boys. Why are you hanging out with Heggle?"

"Hoggle." he corrected, stomping his foot angrily.

"_Whatever_." she replied exasperated.

"He says Sarah finally agreed to come back to the Labyrinth."

"Finally!" Christina replied with a broad smile, "I was wondering when Diana's dreams would finally get to her-- it takes a while for them to lodge themselves in Aboveground people's minds... but it seems that they worked far better than Haggle's speaking to her."

Miranda nodded absently, "When is she arriving?"

"Tonight..." Hoggle replied, feeling it useless to correct Christina, "I'll bring her to the castle."

"Right-o!" Christina replied, "Now off with you," she said shooing him away, "now, come on Miranda, let's go."

Miranda nodded and ran along with her friend before halting in her steps, "What... do you think Jareth will do when he finds out?"

Christina stopped running as well as she realized the stupidity of their plan for the first time in years, "Well... ...let's hope it's nothing drastic."

---------------

Tomoe: Yes, I know! You waited so long and Sarah doesn't even make a real appearance until the next chapter.

Vale: Which I apologize for xx

Fantasy Girl: We'll update within the month though.. I promise! Now our shout out list...

Dragonfly-chan1, we're sorry for giving you an ulcer ;; here's the long-awaited update... if you're still reading at all 

KitKatGirl, Sorry that it took so long to post the third chapter ;; the matchmaking has commenced and will... really really start in the next chapter. SORRY!

Dixiehnsnluver, thank you sorry it took so long...

littlerabbit, we don't derserve the sugar lumps on top for updating since it took us so long... forgive us!!

nobody21, sorry it took us so long to update... hopefully you're still interested in this story...

Lintrayel Riverdance, five in the morning... we put you so much (unintentionally but hey!) and yet we still took forever to update... our apologies --

DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen, well, it's probably too late now to tell you since... it was over a year ago-- but David Bowie played the Goblin King. So sorry to take so long on this ;;

BatBLady, really? Common in your family? That's interesting, indeed...

draegonfire, Thank you we tried to make it as original as possible.. but sometimes that's a little hard since so many fics have been written...

LadySorrow, heehee, indeed... kids or goblins? And then they reach the teenager stage and it's obvious goblins would've been much better. heehee, poor Jareth.

crystalqueen, of course it's long enough any review is fine with us and merits a reply..

Erianne, yes indeed it will be that will begin happening next chapter-- I know, we meant to have it earlier but... it just... didn't happen that way.

and that's it r/r!

Fantasy Girl: It saddens me that more than half of these people don't read Labyrinth fanfiction any more --

Thor: And of the half that are left, perhaps one or two are even still interested in this story...

Vale: ... -cries- 


End file.
